Law and Order: Suite Life On Deck
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: When there is a crime on the ship, Cody, Zack and the gang try to discover the crime and get evidence against the perpetrator to help the Law and Order Crew. T for violence, language, and emotion. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I love Law and Order, so I'm writing this fic. So basically, the SS Tipton docks in New York Harbor, and someone aboard the ship is murdered. Since New York County has jurisdiction, Detective Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green come to investigate. And if you don't know Law and Order, it's okay! This story is awesome, so you can read it anyway.**

Cody walked up to the Sky Deck. He was as hungry as ever, and he needed some smoothies to calm him down. He had just finished a 30 page long essay on the influence of corn in early America. He needed a break. Luckily, he saw Zack, Bailey, and Woody relaxing by the smoothie bar, with Zack finishing up his shift.

"Hey Codester! What can I get for you?"

Cody grabbed some money out of his pockets and slapped it on the counter. "Bro, give me two Banana Fofanas."

Woody smiled. "Aww, thanks Cody. You know, I can always count on you to have money whenever I'm hungry!"

Cody groaned. "No, Woody, I need two smoothies. I just finished a 30 page essay on corn in early America, and I am really starved."

Woody pouted and turned away. Meanwhile, Bailey spoke up. "Well guys, I have to go now. Cody reminded me that I need to work on my essay. I still have a page to go. See you guys. Good night Zack, Woody, Cody." She walked away, her silky hair dangling from her shoulders.

Zack stared at Cody for one second, and he shook his head. "Dude, stop staring at her like she's Aphrodite!"

Cody looked at back with bewilderment. "I am not!"

Woody leaned over and whispered to Zack, "Nerds!"

"They are so socially incapable," Zack whispered back.

Cody glared at his friends and decided to leave.

"Well, guys, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cody walked away from his friends.

Woody was deep in thought. "Hey Zack, I got a question. "

"Shoot Woodster."

"Will Cody and Bailey every get back together? They are so good together!"

Zack looked at Woody with disgust. "Woody, ever since they broke up, Cody does his projects with us instead of her. Us!"

"But don't you care about your brother's happiness?"

"I do, but hopefully they make up after all our tests, not before."

Zack went back to cleaning, and Woody went back to slurping smoothies. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream.

"."

Woody's head jerked up. "Who was that?"

Zack shrugged. "Probably Cody. Come on, let's find out."

They walked over in the direction of the scream, hoping to find out what that was all about.

They saw Cody, and he was kneeling over the blood covered body of some teenage girl. When they got closer, they saw who it was.

"Bailey?"

"Zack, I called 911. You got to tell Moseby. Someone shot her and she's losing blood fast! Woody, go get me some supplies." Tears were in his eyes, and his panic stricken voice was pitiable.

Zack immediately rushed towards Moseby's cabin, while Woody went to gather some supplies. From now on, things would never be the same.

**********************************************8

Zack rushed to Moseby's cabin, and banged on the door hard. "Mr. Moseby! Come out now! There is an emergency!"

Moseby rushed out and groggily asked, "What happened now, Zack?"

"Mr. Moseby, Bailey got shot and she's losing blood fast. Cody called the cops, so we need you to open the ship so the cops can come. We got to get to her fast! Cody says she is losing more than a lot of blood!"

Moseby screamed, "My word! I'll go right now. I hope she's alright!"

Underneath his breath, Zack muttered, "So does Cody. A little too much."

While they were rushing down to open up the ship's doors, Zack filled Moseby in on what had happened.

"Did anyone see the shooter?"

"No, but we didn't hear any gunshots. It was a bullet though."

As soon as they got down to the Lobby, they saw a bunch of cops standing outside. Moseby verbally unlocked the ship, and they came in.

"We got a call about a gunshot?"

"Yes up by the Sky Deck. Just go straight up, you'll find two teenage boys with a teenage girl trying to cover up her injuries."

The majority of cops rushed up to the Sky Deck, and two stopped to question Moseby and Zack.

"Did anyone see the gunshot or hear it?"

Zack replied, "No, Mr. Moseby was asleep and I was busy cleaning up my smoothies. Since I didn't hear the gunshot, I'm guess she was shot somewhere else, and then carried to the current spot. There were drops of blood as I came down."

The cop looked impressed. "Well, you may be a cop someday kid. Anyway, she's being taken to hospital via car and she looks like she may live. Detectives will come here asking for questions, their names are Briscoe and Green. Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green to be exact. Talk to them, they're in charge of this case."

He walked away, and Moseby and Zack rushed to the Sky Deck as well.

(Across town at One Police Plaza)

Lennie Briscoe was sitting down at his desk. He had recently just finished up case that ended with a guilty verdict, and was looking for some free time. As long as he wasn't with any lawyers, he would be good. Lennie didn't like lawyers much, but he respected them. Without them, he would have no point on his job. He hoped he could get some time to relax, and maybe date a few women

Ed Green relaxed at his desk. He had a long day, and he really needed a break. Really, really needed a break. He had been working non-stop lately, and was relieved to finally get a break.

Both however, would be robbed of their well deserved rest.

"Guys, I need you for a case." Lieutenant Anita Van Buren marched into the room.

Briscoe stood up. "Lieu, it's our vacation. Come on!"

Van Buren looked at Briscoe and Green, ignoring the statement. "There's been an attempted homicide over at a cruise ship docked in New York Harbor. The SS Tipton."

Green spoke up. "Wilfred Tipton's cruise ship? The one with the school?"

"That's the one. Apparently, a student got shot, and our cops are taking her to Belleview as we speak. I have a feeling this won't be the normal case, because it involves Tipton."

Briscoe and Green nodded, and made their way out. They had a long and frustrating case upcoming.

(At the New York District Attorney's office)

Jack McCoy was lying back, feet on his desk. His office had just put away a repeat offender for life, and hoped it would never happen again. Repeat offenders, not putting them away. He pulled out a bottle of scotch. He needed to calm his nerves and relax. Plus, he decided to honor both his legal and Irish background. His road to election had not been easy, but he would live with it, and he had a terrific office with great workers. He hoped Cutter and Rubirosa were taking good care of themselves on their vacation break. He needed them, as they were his best workers. He had just taken a sip of scotch when he got a phone call from Van Buren.

"Jack, we just got another homicide case. Get your ADAs ready, because this looks like a tricky one. "

Jack nodded and slammed down the phone. Justice was back at work.

(Across town in shady apartment)

"Did you accomplish the task?"

"Yes, Pickett is shot! We missed that other nerd though."

"I told you to get both!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm cutting your bonus in half and telling your grandpa."

"But-"

"No buts. This must be perfect! Luckily, we still may win."

"I hope so boss, I hope so."

**A/N: That's the first chapter of my new story. The cast is the same as it was when Law and Order ended, except Briscoe and Green are the detectives. I want 10 reviews, and if you care enough to have a story alert, please review as well. All I want is a couple sentences and your thoughts. Show me some love! Anyway, this could be a collaboration, if anyone wants to collaborate. Just message me and we'll work something out. My other stories are coming along as well! Just read, and if you read, please bother reviewing! Read and Review!**


	2. Law Intervenes

Green and Briscoe walked aboard the ship. They wanted to get this case on the road quick.

"Officers, I have some witnesses." A cop walked over to Briscoe and Green, and led them towards the Sky Deck.

"Nice place," Briscoe muttered.

"Yeah, well it is Tipton's ship," replied Green.

They walked up to the Sky Deck, where they saw three teenage boys. One was very wide and "full-figured", the other two were obviously twins and the taller twin was in tears.

Green nodded at Briscoe, and they walked over to the teenagers.

"Boys, I'm Detective Briscoe, and this is Detective Green. We'd like to talk to you," Briscoe said gently.

The three nodded, and the detectives began detecting.

"Did anyone hear a gunshot, or see a figure?" Green asked.

The shorter twin and the fat boy shook their heads, but the taller blond twin spoke up.

"I heard the footsteps of a person running away. They must have dropped the body at the top of the stairs and must have made a break for it. They probably are already across town by now, as they could have just jumped into the harbor or onto the cargo ship next to us." The teen covered his face with his hands, and began sobbing again.

The shorter twin then spoke. "I'm Zack Martin, and my twin is named Cody. The other guy is Woody Fink. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

Briscoe and Green shrugged their shoulders, and walked with Zack towards the Smoothie Bar.

"Look, my brother had a relationship with Bailey, the victim. They broke up, but they still are in love. I'm afraid he's going to burst if we pressure him. If you want someone to talk to, find me."

Briscoe and Green nodded, and sympathized with the boy. Both had been in situations like this before. Still, they had to ask Zack a couple questions then.

"Did you know anyone who had problems with Bailey?" Green asked.

"Well, sometimes her roommate and her didn't get along. But that was it."

"Who was her roommate?"

"London Tipton. But really, London wouldn't do this. She likes Bailey, although she pretends to hate her."

Briscoe exchanged looks with Green and replied, "We've seen stranger things. Give us a call if you remember anything else."

They thanked Zack, and headed toward the richest girl in all of the world. Luckily, they didn't have to look for her, as she was already looking for them.

A short young Asian woman walked up to them. "Are you guys the cops?"

Briscoe stole a glance from Green. As if their badges and cop hats weren't enough. She was as stupid as the tabloids said. "Yes. London, we'd like to ask you a few questions. You and Bailey didn't get along sometimes, is that correct?"

"Yes, but we were still friends. Farm Girl was my onboard Maddie."

"Well, where were you about an hour ago?"

"At my cabin, sleeping. It's on camera at the main lobby. Wait, you don't think I'm a suspect, do you?"

Briscoe studied the girl. She was dumb, but not that cold-hearted. "We have to rule out everyone. Can you think of anyone who didn't like Bailey?"

London thought for a second. "Well, a lot of girls didn't like her because she used to date Cody, and lots of people think he is hot. I don't get it because he is soo not cute. Now Marcus, he was cute!"

Ed Green cut off London to get back on topic. "Can you name any of the girls?"

"Yeah. Reina Benjamin, and there was this one girl Hillary that came here on vacation from Chicago."

"Thanks. If you remember anything else, give us a call."

The two cops left the room, and their next destination was straight for the hospital, where Bailey was.

(At the hospital)

"We're looking for Bailey Pickett," Briscoe told the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry, but she's in critical condition and she is being operated on," the nurse replied.

Green then asked, "Can we find out what happened? We are detectives, and we need to know what happened to her."

The nurse thought about it, and finally said, "I don't see any harm. Miss Pickett was shot twice in her rib cage, but not high enough to go near the heart or low enough to hit the stomach. She is in surgery, and she will probably live. You may speak to her when the doctors say so, but you also are allowed to wait in the waiting room. According to the computer, the surgery is over now and she needs a couple minutes of rest before talking to her. Remember to stay calm and to not pressure the teenager. She just got shot!"

Briscoe and Green nodded, and they were on their way when they saw five teens shoot up to the front desk. The cops recognized everyone their except the Caucasian girl with black long hair.

"We need to see Bailey Pickett!" the teenagers shouted.

"Sorry, she needs rest. I cannot allow you to see her."

"But-"

"Sorry, rules are rules. You can see her in a day or two."

Green tossed Briscoe a look and went to help the teens.

"Nurse, they are with us. Let them in."

The nurse looked apprehensive, but she decided to let the cops do what they wanted and sent the kids on their way.

The shorter twin came up and said to Green, "Thanks for the help."

"No sweat, I've been in that situation before."

The teen nodded grimly, and the two cops and the teens finally reached Bailey's resting room.

"Hold on," the doctor guarding the door said, putting his hands up, "You all can't go in. Three at a time."

Briscoe and Green decided their interrogation could wait, and they let Zack, Cody and London go into the resting room.

(Inside)

Cody was anxious to see Bailey. He missed her terribly, and wanted to talk to her and make sure she was alright. His love of his life was hurt, and he needed some comfort.

"Cody?" was the first thing Bailey said. When her eyes fluttered open, her heart raced, as she saw Cody standing over her, looking like a million bucks.

"We're here Bailey, you're going to be alright."

"It happened so fast, I-"

She burst into tears and Zack, Cody and London pulled her into a group hug. She sobbed for 15 minutes, her friends holding on to her, comforting her. Finally she stopped crying, and reclined on her bed.

"Did they find the bastard who did it?"

Cody bit his lip. "No. The cops are here to ask you questions. But if you're not okay we can tell them to shoo."

Bailey shook her head. She had to be strong and find the criminal who put bullets into her body. She was hurt and angry and loved Cody more than ever, but she had to get this over with.

"Let them in, but can you stay Cody?"

Cody nodded, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zack and London left, and in came Briscoe and Green.

(Meanwhile, what was happening outside the resting room)

Briscoe and Green, being the masterful cops they were, engaged in conversation with the teenagers next to them.

"So where are you from?" Green asked.

The girl replied, "Well, I'm from right here in New York. Upper West Side."

"Really? What are your parents?"

"My dad used to be a cop and now he is the head of the Madison Garden Security. My mom owns a restaurant (Thanks Man of Faith)."

Green did a quick run through in his mind. He knew the head of Madison Garden Security. "Your dad is Deutch Bennet?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, I'm his daughter Maya."

Green put out his hand and Maya shook. This wouldn't be the first revelation today.

**A/N: So that's chapter two, and I hope you enjoyed it. I will post for my other stories, but don't hold your breath. This may be a collaboration, but nothing sure yet. Furthermore, I would like to begin a oneshot challenge. This will feature as many Cailey/Zaya moments as possible, and anyone can enter. All entries must be at least 1000 words, and be focused on Cailey or Zaya or both. Also, these one shots must happen either in the future after graduation, or before graduation after their first break for Cailey. For Cailey, you can have them making up or just reminiscing about each other.**


	3. Just Some Usual Police Work

As soon as Zack and London walked out of Bailey's room, into the hall, they were immediately swamped with questions from Maya. Is she okay? She will live right? And so on, and so forth. finally all the questions were answered, Zack turned to the officers.  
"You can go in there. She's okay. Well for someone who got shot" he said. Then he turned and talked to to his friends.  
"Let's get in there." Green said, and he turned the door knob, and walked in, Briscoe right on his tail. When they walked in, Cody was sitting next to Bailey, but they weren't talking, just sitting.  
"Hi Miss. Pickett. Where just going to ask a few questions." Briscoe said, and he waited. Bailey took a deep breath and then shook her head. Briscoe started again. "Did you see who shot you?" "No. I was just walking back to my room and..." She trailed off.

"Well did you hear any voices?"  
"No. It was quiet.  
"Do you have problems with anybody? Any fights, any enemies?"  
"No. I get along great with people most of the time. Sometimes people get to me, but nothing serious."  
"Do you have any boyfriends from the past that could have wanted revenge?"  
"I did have one, but Moose wouldn't shoot me. I mean, I left him for this life, but he isn't that kind of person."  
"When was the last time you saw Moose?"  
"Well, that would be back when Cody threw that Mulch Festival on the ship. It must have been more than a year ago." Briscoe, looked at Green, and he nodded.  
"If there is anything else you can think of, call me." Briscoe handed he a card, and then turned to leave, when Bailey interrupted.  
"Moose wouldn't do this." Was all she said, and then Briscoe and green left.  
"That went well enough." Green said as they walked outside to the hall. They got out the door and everybody jumped up almost simultaneously. Maya was the first to talk.  
"Are you going to interview us now?"  
"Yeah." Green said. They each picked a teenager and went through the standard questions; How close are you to Bailey, do you know anyone who would want to harm her, all those. And yet all the answers were most likely, the same.  
After they interviewed the first four, more people started to show up. Apparently word travels fast on the S.S. Tipton. More questions, more answers. Still with almost the same patterns. And finally, they had finished interviewing everybody, and headed back to the precinct.  
"What do you got?"Van Buren asked as soon as they walked in. Briscoe and Green sat down as talked over all of their knowledge.  
"No one likely to hurt her."  
"No enemies."  
"Most people knew her pretty well."  
"She did have a boyfriend though."  
"Moose. From her town."  
"When was the last time she saw him?"  
"More than a year ago."  
"Well do a background check on this Moose."

(Meanwhile on the Ship)

After Bailey got shot, people were scared to death. They traveled in groups to almost everywhere, and almost the bathroom. They didn't do anything by themselves anymore, meaning there were always people in the halls, and by bedrooms and in bedrooms. It didn't help that that the ship was stuck in The Big Apple, either. Mostly people stay inside, meaning bad business for the smoothie bar. Most day Zack and Maya would sit there and look over the few people brave enough to come out. Sometimes they would make small talk, and some days they wouldn't talk at all.  
School had been canceled on account that most kids wouldn't leave their rooms. And parents were notified, and yet their children couldn't leave, because everyone was a suspect. This just made a bunch of angry parents out on the loading dock. Cody spent almost every waking minute at the hospital, seeing  
that it had only been one day.  
The officers, on the other hand, had been waiting for the results of the background check on Moose. It had taken them longer than they expected; apparently, New York decided that on that week, everyone should have a background check, so the system was booked. That is why Green and Briscoe had been sitting down, either looking through criminal history of anyone that they could find, or playing with a pencil. Then Briscoe got a call. Green only looked up, then continued to look.  
"Thanks. Bye. Well, well. Guess who was in town yesterday?"

"Moose?"

"Oh yeah." Briscoe said as he quickly pulled his jacket on.  
"So where is he now?" Green said, also getting ready.  
"Getting on the nine o'clock flight back to Kansas."  
"Let's go get him."  
"Let's."

(At the airport, and now it is deathlyhallows123. Warning: There will be some very vulgar language because the head conspirator is very racist)

Briscoe and Green walked through the crush of JFK, maneuvering through the crowd. They were looking for a 6'5, brown haired gent with the obvious accent of a Kansan farmboy. They were in the domestic flights terminal, and saw the flight to Topeka at 9:00, and rushed over to that terminal. From a distance, they saw a nervous looking young man, who was built well and was wearing farm clothes. They started off with a brisk walk and then sped up into a jog.

Moose looked over his shoulder and saw cops running straight at him. He immediately jumped up and scrambled away. Green started to chase him, while Briscoe decided to take a short cut to the loading door on the next plane.

"Police! Stop!" Green yelled as he gained on Moose. Moose was very bulky, and Green was much quicker.

Moose finally saw the opening and decided to jump in the luggage. He turned, only to bump right into Briscoe, who slammed him against the wall.

"Moose Dano Hutch, you are under arrest," Green gasped, as he led a handcuffed Moose away, "for the attempted murder of Bailey Pickett. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford it one will be provided to you."

They continued reading him his Miranda rights, as they took him back to Precinct 27.

(Across town)

"Uh huh. Okay."

A cell phone was thrown across the room, and an angry person stood up and started screaming.

"How was Moose caught? He was essential!"

"I don't know boss, I don't know."

"My contact said he wasn't even on the charts. Pickett or Cody must have told the damn cops. Give me the names of the cops just in case anyone else in the operation gets hunted down."

"Okay. Their names are Jerry Orbach and Ed Green."

"So they have a ki** and a ni****."

"Boss! Don't use language like that."

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want. Remember who is boss. Anyway, we can't let anyone else die, because we have to get a bullet in Cody."

"I thought you wanted him?"

"Of course I do! But we still need to get a bullet in him. Just one."

"Okay boss."

"Look, we need to cover up all of our tracks. Talk to our other conspirators and make sure they avoid the cops."

"Okay boss."

"And you, you stay safe too."

"I will boss. I will."

"Just remember. If we will ever get caught, you must take the fall. I have too much riding for me to let this go."

"Alright boss."

The assistant left, pulling out a cell phone and made some calls. The head conspirator took out a cigar and started to puff. It had been a long day and a little relaxation was definitely needed.

The other conspirators had each been promised the Martin boy, if the job was executed. However, the boss wanted Martin for special purposes. If the boss received Martin, the plan of finally taking America would work. The boss had candidates, operatives, and money. But what was especially needed was a genius, in all aspects of the world, and Cody Martin was the right person.

Why did the boss need Bailey Pickett shot? To manipulate Martin into working for the boss. Martin would be desperate, and do anything to keep that loved one alive, including working in the black market.

The boss grabbed a coat, and started to head out. The boss needed to talk to someone, so they could get someone to kill another Seven Seas High Student. But the boss would avoid the previous shooter.

The boss smiled deviously. Willow Palin was also promised the Martin boy, and her mother thought it would be great. While the boss thought Palin had some good views, the boss felt she was too stupid to win an election.

The time rung 11:00, and the boss knew what that meant. Burning cross time, baby. It was necessary to make a trip into South Jersey now, where the boss had friends who could do this job for the boss.

Again, the boss smiled deviously. The cops, and the assistant had no idea about Moose. They probably that that he was the shooter. In fact, he wasn't the shooter. He was barely involved in the conspiracy.

**Read and Review! That is all I can say!**


	4. Interrogation 101

Cody was sleeping in a chair. He had refused to get up from the chair for the past two days, and still would refuse. The girl he loved had been shot, and he wanted to make sure he was with her to get the SOB who shot her. He felt her stirring, and immediately shook himself out of his slumber.

"Cody? Are you there?" Cody heard a soft, beautiful voice say.

"I'm here, Bailey."

Bailey got up to get into sitting position. She wanted to talk with Cody.

"Cody, I'm so sorry that I've made you feel like you had to sit with me. You can go if you want to."

Cody shook his head. "No Bailey, I'm not risking leaving your side. I'm right here with you. Until you're out of the hospital."

Bailey reached over and touched Cody's arm. As always, they made each other shiver with sparks. "Cody, can you tell me what happened? I barely remember anything."

Cody took a deep breath, and started speaking. "I was walking, when I heard a gunshot. I rushed over, and saw it was you. I wanted to chase down the guy who did it, but he was already gone. I tried to take care of you with the first aid kit as best as I could, but it was a good thing the cops came soon with the medics. It was the scariest time of my life."

Bailey nodded, pain obvious. Cody would try and save her life. He did indeed love her. She began tearing up, as she thought of what she had done for Cody.

Cody tried to calm her down my massaging her back as she cried her heart out. "Bailey, don't cry. You are going to be alright. We will find the SOB who did this and nail him to the wall. Double sentences with no parole. If there is anyone else involved, I will make sure they land their sorry butts in jail as well. Don't be upset, you are going to be okay."

Bailey sniffled and nodded, but she wasn't crying because of getting shot. She was crying because she had let Cody get away from her.

(Down at Precinct 27)

Briscoe and Green had Moose in the questioning room with his lawyer on his way. He said he wouldn't talk until his lawyer got there, and he had already called his lawyer. It was just a matter of time before the cops.

"Gentleman, I suggest you release this man immediately," a tall, gray haired man spoke as he entered the interrogation room. He wore a look that only a professional lawyer.

Briscoe and Green gaped at the man. This was none other than famous KKK and Neo-Nazi lawyer Donald Wallace. The man who had written so many books and was a proud sponsor of the Skokie March.

"If it isn't Donny Wallace. What are you doing with this farm boy who tried to kill his ex-girlfriend?" Briscoe snidely remarked, shooting a look of pure hatred at Wallace.

Wallace maintained a professional demeanor. "Gentleman, this man is not who you are looking for. He didn't shoot any girl. He does have some testimony that might be useful to you. If you could call Michael Cutter, we can talk about it." Wallace and Moose both had a slightly evil grin on their faces.

After shooting Wallace and Moose looks of contempt, the two cops placed a call to Michael Cutter and Connie Rubirosa. What they didn't know, was that the big shot, Jack McCoy, was coming as well.

(At the hospital)

Bailey was finally well enough to get out of bed and walk around for a little bit. The doctors had assured her that she would be fine and that there would be nothing lingering of this shooting. They disconnected all the cables, and told her she could walk now.

"You sure have made a strong and surprisingly quick recovery, Miss Pickett. Your immune system is quite effective!" the head surgeon remarked, writing things on his clipboard.

Bailey smiled. "Thank you. I guess my farm girl body has helped me pull through the recovery quickly. I just hope that I can leave the hospital soon and resume the voyage on the SS Tipton."

The doctor looked a little worried, and Cody, who was beside Bailey the whole time, noticed this. "Doc, what's the problem?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Tipton refuses to leave until the culprit is caught, and he wants the New York State Supreme Court to allow the death penalty in this specific case."

Bailey shook her head. "No! Lock him up in jail, but don't kill him. Don't make the government the murderer!"

The doctor looked upon her. "Your views are admirable and similar to mine, but Mr. Tipton has a lot of money. Enough said."

There was an awkward silence, and Cody tried to break it. "Well on that happy note, who is up for some pizza?"

Bailey laughed, and said yes. They walked off together in direction towards the hospital cafeteria.

(Back at the precinct)

Briscoe checked his watch. Would Cutter and Rubirosa get here already! He impatiently stared at the door, and finally exhaled when he saw Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa walk through the door. Then came the big shot.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Orbach asked.

"This is a high profile case and I want it to go out with a whimper not a bang. I want to make a fitting deal."

Cutter spoke, "All right Moose, let's hear it."

Moose took a deep breath, and began speaking. "Well, I was just minding my business back home at Kansas taking a break between chores, when I got a call from some girl. She told me that she was my illegitimate sister from another woman, and that she would expose the secret to everyone if I didn't do as she said. Now in Kettlecorn, it's terrible to have that kind of information about you. So I did as she told me to do, and followed her instructions. She told me to find a gun and get to New York by last Saturday. I was thinking about bring my hunting gun along, but she told me it had to be stolen. I stole a gun from a neighboring town, and I had my friend fly me here with his own private helicopter. I met her at Rockefeller Center on Saturday, I and gave her the gun. I only saw her face, and she had blonde hair which was definitely not a wig. She also had a button on her jacket that said Chicago. I then went and tried to catch my flight back to Kansas before you cops so rudely interrupted me. I only ran because I was freaked out!"

Cutter nodded. "We heard everything, and I'm prepared to make a deal for illegal possession, and we will waive the accessory charge."

Moose slammed the table. "I gave you so much darned tootin information! How much more do you want!"

Jack McCoy stepped in. "Mike, I think we need to be a little lenient here. Mr. Hutch, I'll give you probation and nothing more if you do the following. You must find the gun for us, and find the person who you gave the gun to. I have a feeling this contact is just the bottom rung in the ladder.

Moose sighed, and leaned his head back. This would be a long time.

(Out at the hospital)

Cody rushed to the bathroom to throw up blood and get his stitches back together. He hoped this could last him until nighttime. It would be hard, but he had no choice. He got the stitches on his abdomen up, and he hoped for the best. He walked outside to join Bailey.

Cody saw Bailey walking towards him, and as always, was stunned by her beauty. Cody decided to ask her if she wanted to go on a walk with him. Maybe finally Cody could ask her the question of renewing their relationship. They were closer than ever since the break up, and they spent every minute together.

"Bailey, you want to go on a walk? Just to get some fresh air?"

Bailey smiled, and replied, "Sure Cody." They walked out the hospital door and into the New York outdoors.

Back at the precinct, the cops were listening to Moose find the culprit. They gave Moose back his cell phone, and made him call his alleged half sister. He said that the contact said the gun would be with her at all times starting on today, Monday.

"Hello? This is Moose."

"Moose? Why on earth are you calling me?"

"I need to get the gun back. It's mine. Our dad will skin me alive if I don't get it back."

Calling Mr. Hutch our dad seemed to please the girl. "Alright, meet me at Rockefeller Center again. I'll have it with me. There are also some other things you need to know. I'll tell you at Rockefeller. Goodbye for now, Moose."

Briscoe and Green nodded and ran towards the car, taking Moose with them. They had to catch another criminal, and they knew this wouldn't be the last time they would be doing that today.

As soon as they got to the call, Briscoe got a phone call. His expression turned into a frown, and then into a look of anxiety as he listened to the person speaking on the end. Finally, he nodded and closed his phone.

"Looks like we're making a detour," Briscoe said.

"Why? We got the meeting in an hour. Let's be there early," Green replied.

"Nope. Remember that Cody Martin kid?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"He was shot."

**A/N: So that's that. I hope to get another update soon, but I am finally updating with the Suite Life on the SS Tipton. That's something you should look forward to. I am also looking to do another collab. If anyone has an idea, just message me! Thanks for reading, and as always, tip your waitresses. No I'm just kidding, but Read and Review!**


	5. The Arrest

Briscoe and Green changed direction and rushed over to the scene of the crime. It was in an alley not far from the hospital, and there were still witnesses waiting around. One of the cops got to Briscoe and Green and they explained the situation to him.

"It was a relatively secluded alley, and the boy and the girl went walking. Suddenly, there were two shooters pink coats and one had a Red Sox hat and the other a White Sox hat. There was also another girl, who fired one shot before running off. There were about 15 shots fired, and 5 hit Cody. We don't know what's going to happen, but he is leaning towards death according to the ambulance workers. The girl rushed with him to the hospital in tears."

Briscoe sighed. First Bailey, now Cody. Could this get any more complicated?

"There are 6 witnesses over there. They are students at Columbia and they saw the whole thing walking by."

Briscoe and Green walked over to the couple. First, though, they had Moose delay the meeting for another hour. They wanted to bring these witnesses with them , because the contact may have been a shooter.

"Alright, so what did you guys see?"

The tallest guy in the group spoke first. "It was the bravest thing I had ever seen. Three female shooters came out of the other end of the alley, and started firing and the boy and the girl. The shots were very inaccurate and definitely aimed for the girl, until the last one, which ricocheted off that apartment building. The boy threw himself in front of the girl and tried to make sure she didn't get hit. This caused him to get hit five times, all of the time in his chest. It seemed that the ammo ran out and they ran away. I tried to chase them down, but they had motorcycles, so they were out of here in a few minutes. What that boy did was still the bravest thing I have ever seen."

The cops nodded. Then Green spoke up. "We're going to need one of you to come with us and identify the shooters. Who had the best view?"

A girl raised her hand, saying she saw the whole thing from beginning to end. She also had 20-20 vision.

Briscoe and Green took her with them, and it was time to find the shooter.

(At the DA's office)

The four lawyers made their way to Jack McCoy's office immediately after the shooting. The District Attorney was mad as hell, and he knew that Mr. Tipton would let him have it.

Meanwhile, while McCoy was handling publicity, Cutter and Rubirosa talked to lawyer Donald Wallace.

"Mr. Wallace, I frankly don't see why you are representing Moose. What connection do you have with him?" Rubirosa asked the elderly lawyer.

"What I tell you won't leave this office," Wallace noted curtly, and Rubirosa and Cutter nodded.

"Moose's grandfather is the Grand Dragon of the Kansas KKK. I have represented him in the past, and while I harbor no racist feelings, I support their right to demonstrate. But I can assure you that the Klan has had nothing to do with this. My guess is that a politician is behind this."

Wallace packed up his briefcase and left the room before the other two lawyers said a word.

McCoy finally got off the phone, and turned to his employees. He had a lot to say.

"Mike, I want you in court all day tomorrow, arguing for federal protective custody for Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, Moose, and every student at Seven Seas High. This will go out with a bang."

"Connie, I want you talking to Cody and Bailey, and if the cops are successful, Moose's alleged illegitimate sister. Then, I want you looking up records of political connections that Cody and Bailey have."

Mike incredulously replied, "You believe Donny Wallace's tale?"

"Mike, Donald Wallace may not be the most intelligent or altruistic person in the world, but he definitely is very intuitive. He knows what he's talking about. Do what I say!"

Connie and Mike stole glances, and went on their way to prepare for a long day tomorrow.

Briscoe and Green drove up near Rockefeller and got out. They were in plainclothes today, so they didn't scare away the contact. Moose got out, and the college girl who had seen everything walked with him. Moose scanned the area for a girl, and he found that blonde he had been looking for. He rushed over to her, and the college student nodded, saying, "That's one of the shooters!"

Briscoe and Green decided to wait before arresting her, as this could be good.

Moose asked as he received the gun, "Why did you need it?"

"I needed it for some dirty work, shall we say. Moose, take good care of it, and don't let anyone get it."

"Alright."

"Moose, I heard you were arrested by the cops. How are you out free now?"

Moose hesitated, and he replied, "Well, they had no evidence, so I was let go. By the way, since you are my illegitimate sister, what's your name?"

The girl hesitated and she replied, "Johnson. Hillary Johnson."

And at that moment, the cops sprung out and did their job.

"Hillary Johnson, you're under arrest for the attempted murders of Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Briscoe said, while Green handcuffed her.

"Moose! How could you set your own half-sister up!"

"That was the only deal they gave me."

Hillary looked at Moose with pure contempt as they walked back to the police car.

(McCoy's office)

Jack McCoy was waiting for Mr. Wilfred Tipton, as he had called to reserve a meeting with him regarding the deaths. With the second death, he knew Mr. Tipton would not be pleased, and he was prepared to be yelled at mercilessly.

Tipton walked through the door, and the two men exchanged a brief handshake before going to business. Neither sat down.

"Wilfred, I understand you are paranoid and worried to death. But our cops are trying to do the best they can, and they have the entire boat in custody and the whole ship is surrounded by officers. We know you are creating ways so food can be delivered to the passengers and the ship is in lockdown mode."

Tipton didn't look pleased. He replied in a stern voice, "Jack, this is more than just worry. The two kids who have been shot are the brightest kids in the school! They are going to be famous for their smarts someday! They are going to do great things! Furthermore, do you realize what this does to my credibility? The school will perish without parents who are paying for their kids to come aboard, and this is an incredible entrepreneurship. This is genuine Tipton! And finally, those two kids are some of my daughter's best friends! If she isn't happy, I am not happy."

"Wilfred, I try to do the best I can around here. I'm not perfect in any way, shape or form, but I try. Our cops can catch the killers, and your boat will already be on its way."

"Oh no its not! I have ordered another week of Spring Break here, and we will just extend the school year by another week. Jack, I want the culprit convicted, or in jail, by the Sunday after this one. If not, there are dire consequences."

"If you don't accomplish this, I will pour money into your opponents' treasury chests. I have become more liberal, but I still know when to throw around big bucks. I will bring you political ruin if you can't meet my expectations."

'Wilfred, I can only do what I can. But I do promise you that whatever happens, it will end up in a guilty verdict. Please, have some faith in this office, and your expectations will be met."

Tipton walked away to the door, before finally saying, "Sunday Jack, Sunday."

He left without another word.

(In the Hospital)

Wilfred Tipton walked into the hospital, unnoticeable. Without his guards he stood a measly 5'8, and had a mousy looking face. He looked like an average New Yorker in a suit and he was glad for it. He was here to pay a visit to a certain Cody Martin. Hopefully, he was still alive.

_**Just read and review! Read and Review! I want 6 more reviews before the next update!**_


	6. And It Goes On and On and On

Mr. Tipton walked down to Cody's ward, where he saw Zack, Woody, Maya, and Marcus sitting down. Bailey was crying herself to death, and London was trying to comfort her.

"Hello. I know you may not recognize me, but I am London's father. You may call me Mr. Tipton."

"Daddy!" London squealed and ran over to hug her father. He hugged her tightly back, and then turned to everyone else.

"I think I know all of you. The blond twin, you are Zack. The curly haired kid is Woody, the girl next to Zack is Maya, and of course there is Mr. Little. Bailey is with my London over there."

Everyone nodded.

"I was assuming you would tell me about the young man's condition, and what the doctors are saying?"

Bailey burst into more tears and started tearing up so badly London shot her father a reproachful look that clearly said, _Take it somewhere else!_

Zack came over to him, and he decided to tell him. They began walking down the hallway, away from the emotional scene.

"Mr. Tipton, I am Cody's brother. The doctor's are saying he may not live, but they might be able to get him conscious one last time just to talk to us. Don't mention it in front of Bailey, because she would cry once more."

Mr. Tipton smiled. He was finally talking to the MVP troublemaker in history, and he had heard so much about him from Moseby. "You've always been a troublemaker haven't you? A devious child? But now, I can see you have matured, and that you are now very caring and sensitive, but still very intelligent and street-smart. Zack have you thought about working for me?"

Zack smiled weakly. Mr. Tipton did have a heart. "Nice try, but we still are focused on Cody. I'm sorry, but I need to hope by brother does have a heart."

(At the police station)

Hillary was finally brought into the interrogation room, and she was given her time to call a lawyer. The lawyer arrived soon after, and the cops began their investigation.

"Miss Johnson admits no wrongdoing on the record and is willing to talk to you off the record." Hillary's lawyer sat down with her, as Briscoe, Green, Rubirosa and Cutter exchanged glances.

Cutter spoke. "We won't use anything against her, but we are considering a double life sentence with no parole if she doesn't cooperate."

Her lawyer nodded, and Hillary began talking.

"I first met Cody aboard the SS Tipton last year. Both of us were juniors. Because I really liked him, my friend decided to go on a date with his brother, and I would go with Cody, just for double dating. Later, I found out that Cody was only there just to help Zack pick up my friend. I then spent the night with Zack, as Cody and my friend decided to share their "I miss You" videos to their respective girlfriend and boyfriend. I never really got over that night, and I was moping around one day thinking about Cody when I got a random text that said _Come to New York if you want Cody._ I didn't know who it was, but I came here last week and went to the front of Rockefeller Center. I saw two girls, who came over to me and introduced themselves as part of the mission. The mission was to kill Bailey Pickett, and then in Cody's grief, he would come over to us and we would comfort him. We would all have a date with him if everything worked. Since I was familiar with guns because I hunted when I was younger, I was chosen to fire the first shots. I tried to kill Bailey, but it didn't work. I later found out Cody had saved her, and that she was in the hospital. I was told by the other girls we could get her when she walked out of the hospital, and that was the second attempt. But Cody had to be brave and threw himself in front of Bailey. All five shots on target were mine, so let's get that out of the way. I don't know anything else, but I can tell you were the other two girls are and their names if you give me a good deal."

Hillary took a deep breath and looked at the prosecutors. They exchanged deep looks and finally came up with a deal.

"Murder two, 15-25. You plead guilty and tell us where they are, and we will give you Man 1, 10-20."

Hillary opened her mouth, about to complain, but her lawyer whispered something in her ear and she agreed.

"Fine. Let me tell you."

She proceeded to tell them the location, and the third arrest so far started.

Cody lay weak at the hospital, he knew he was going to die, but he didn't care. He just hoped he could see his friends one last time before he died. Most of all, he wanted to get that kiss from Bailey, just before he died. He hoped he could feel her beautiful lips on his lips one last time. He wanted to feel that girl who he loved and was way out of his league one last time. That beautiful, wonderful girl who was unbeatable. His only wish was that he had met Bailey earlier, and he wished that they had never broken up. She was his world.

The doctor tried in fake cheerfulness to convince him he would live. But he knew it wouldn't happen. He was resigned to dying. He knew he couldn't go to college, or marry Bailey, or do anything from his dreams. But he died because he protected Bailey, and that's what mattered to him.

Cody saw the clock. He wanted the pain to be over with.

The cops walked up the shady streets of Bedford- Stuyvesant in Brooklyn. They had to avoid any shady smugglers, as they would deter the cops. They had already gotten a warrant.

They finally got to a decent sized apartment building and Hillary nodded. "That's the place."

The cops got ready to storm the place. They walked up the stairs, and Hillary opened the door for them.

The cops ran inside, and pointed their guns in front of them in defense. Briscoe walked into the living room, and saw the two girls, crouched against the wall. He called his fellow officers, and he saw they had name tags, identifying them as Barbara Brownstein and Reina James.

"Barbara Brownstein, you're under arrest for the attempted murders of Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Reina James, you're under arrest for the attempted murders of Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

They were lead away, as Briscoe noticed something pinned on their bulletin board in open sight. He took a closer look, and it had the pictures of 12 Republican candidates for the 2012 election. He muttered, "Well, what on earth do we have here?"

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I have some news I thought would be important. I am starting an awards ceremony, and I have some categories which I would like you to nominate stories for. Here are the categories: **Categories: Best Cailey Story, Best Cailey Make-Up Story, Best Zailey Romance Story, Best Lody Romance Story, Best Lock Romance Story, Best Zaya Romance Story, Best Crossover, Best Gay Fic, Best Twincest Story, Best AU Story, Best Story on Hiatus, Best Story under a Thousand Words, Best Fic with Adult Pairings (Characters who are adults like Maddie and Carey and Arwin), Most Underrated Fic (Great story with little reviews),The Best Author, Best Story Overall, Best Oneshot, Best Collab. You can nominate as many stories as possible, and please let as many users as possible know. Furthermore, I am pleased to know that people are talking about us on Facebook. Two people by the name of Jack Jones and Jenna Miller. Remember to nominate as many stories as you want for each categories and tell your friends! Tell everyone!


End file.
